121 Dias
by EcsCraveiro
Summary: E se Rachel e Quinn só se conhecessem virtualmente? Faberry One!


**_Olá senhoritas e senhores. Essa vai ser apenas uma one-shot. Um lado diferente de Faberry. Um que "acho" nunca visto em uma fanfic. Espero que gostem. Qualquer erro, desculpem essa autora desajeitada.  
Boa leitura!_**

Como é que duas pessoas podem se amar e trocarem tanto carinho, sem nunca terem se visto pessoalmente?  
Mas quem foi que disse que parar amar precisamos ver ou conhecer pessoalmente? Não amamos pela aparência. Amamos com o coração.  
Essa sou eu... Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Uma estudante de artes cênicas de uma das melhores faculdades do mundo. YALE. Perdidamente apaixonada por uma baixinha, adoravelmente linda. E que mora do outro lado do país...

Ok! Ok!

Não é tão longe assim. Mas é longe de mais de mim.

Rachel estuda em uma da mais conceituadas faculdades de Nova York. Ai nosso grande problema. Distância. Falamos-nos todos os dias por telefone e skype. Eu amo ver seu rostinho lindo. E não vejo a hora de ver ele a poucos centímetros do meu. Tão perto que nossas respirações se entrelacem e nos confundam.  
Rachel e eu nos conhecemos pela internet.

Assim de repente.

Ao acaso.  
Eu postei uma foto e ela que tem alguns amigos em comum comigo comentou e assim começamos a nos falar. A nos conhecer a cada dia mais. Eu sentia falta quando ela ficava off por um segundo. Mal ela entrava e eu ia correndo pra falar com ela. Eu sentia falta das suas palavras quando elas não eram ditas.

Eu contei que morri de medo de não conseguir dizer para ela que era tudo o que eu queria?  
É, eu morri de medo. Talvez você não acredite, mas desde a primeira vez em que ela me disse um "Oi" eu soube que eu a queria. Eu sempre ficava nervosa quando falava com ela.

Meus erros de digitação sempre eram causados pelo meu nervosismo e pressa em respondê-la. Quando eu estava conversando com alguém e minha menina chegava, eu simplesmente inventava uma desculpa para poder dar toda a minha atenção a ela. E hoje, quatro meses depois que começarmos a namorar eu ainda sou assim. Fico nervosa e ela é a dona de minha total atenção.

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não sorria daquele jeito que ela me fez sorrir. E então eu entendi que era ELA a minha razão de sorrir.  
Eu gostaria de saber falar todos os idiomas do mundo para contar que eu a amo em cada um. Mas nem assim, com todos os idiomas e palavras eu conseguiria expressar o que sinto.  
Passamos um mês de amizade colorida. Então ela foi apressada e me pediu em namoro. Totalmente me pegando de surpresa, já que eu estava planejando como fazer isso. Mas você é Rachel Berry. E Rachel Berry é apressada por natureza.

Eu demorei alguns segundos para responder que sim. Que eu aceitava namorar com ela. E minha demora só fez ela ficar nervosa e angustiada. Então eu respondi que sim. E ela respirou aliviada.

Eu te amo Rachel Berry. Sou muito feliz por te namorar a exatos 121 dias.

Minha pequena é tão boba. Ela fica brava comigo quando eu faço coisa errada. Mas ela não sabe que as coisas erradas que eu faço é porque sou idiota (Desculpa pelo balão da claro. Juro nunca mais tentar chuta-lo).  
As vezes eu me faço de forte pra tentar proteger ela, mas eu desabo por dentro quando ela precisa do meu abraço e eu não posso abraça-la, essa é a pior dor do mundo.  
E a voz dela? Quando eu escuto a voz dela, parece que o mundo faz silêncio e eu só escuto ela falar.

E a risada dela? Ah! Quando ela sorri pra mim nada mais importa, o sorriso dela me contagia. Ela é cheia de manias. O que mais mexe comigo é quando ela morde os lábios.  
Aqueles lábios carnudos e que me deixam com água na boca.

Amo essa mulher. Amo exatamente como ela é.

Da raiz do cabelo até o dedo mindinho.  
Eu sempre vou te proteger.

Eu sempre vou te amar.  
Queria escrever pra você e ter a certeza de que vai chegar até seus olhos. E se não for pedir de mais, que quando acabar de ler sinta vontade de reler minhas palavras. Reler até ser capaz de sentir meu amor em cada letra, cada linha. Não sei se você já sentiu isso alguma vez, mas é meio engraçado. Sabe esse negócio de amar incondicionalmente alguém que nunca vi, que nunca toquei. Alguém que esta tão longe. Você já sentiu saudades de momentos que nunca existiram?  
Pois é!  
É assim que eu me sinto toda vez que vejo uma foto sua. Queria ver seu sorriso de perto, ser o motivo dele.

Te abraçar com sinceridade...

Apertado...

Esmagado.

Um abraço que fale por mim, que você sinta o acelerar do meu coração contra seu corpo e que sinta o suor das minhas mãos nas suas. O nervosismo misturado com a emoção de estar perto de você. É uma vontade incontrolável de saber como você está, com quem você esta e se está bem.  
Queria te amar de perto e te guardar de tudo de ruim que o mundo te oferece.  
Eu te amo meu pedaço de gente.  
Mais do que você imagina.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Uma pequena one Faberry baseada em tantos casais que vivem assim. A distância. Sei por experiência própria. E também foi uma pequena demonstração do que sinto por minha namorada. Eu te amo baby. E sempre vou amar. Porque tudo que posso te oferecer hoje, são minhas palavras.  
ecscraveiro_


End file.
